Kingdom Hearts: Dark Uprising
by evildarkrai55
Summary: My third story! YAY! Kingdom Hearts...a power so strong, it can cause mass chaos around the worlds...Join Sora as he fights his new enemy, all the while linking his heart with old and new allies. ON HIATUS
1. Reconnect

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my KH story which I DONT plan to abandon! This first chapter has the setting of the secret Birth by Sleep ending, so PLEASE don't read the final part if you want spoilers. Anyways, my disclaimer:

ME NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kingdom Hearts: A magnificent power...able to create, destroy, whatever the wielder so chooses. It is the ultimate power.

And it is sought by evil beings. Beings of darkness. Those who shun the light.

It is where all hearts go, as their final resting place. And it draws power from these hearts. It gets stronger. And stronger.

Sadly, so too does the wielder. And Kingdom Hearts...is where our story begins.

A man with shoulder length spiky hair stood on the balcony, his tattered cape blowing in the wind. His blood red eyes scanned his surroundings, looking, searching, planning.

'There!'

He leaped from his perch onto a passing platform, yet again in awe at how the castle could still operate, even after most of it's inhabitants were gone.

Most. He grumbled at the thought of all the Shadows and Dusks he had to slay in order to get this far. They claimed the whole place as their territory, and didn't appreciate company.

He jumped off his little moving platform onto a giant tower, which was just under his target. This target, this wonderful, glorious target...

"Finally..." He muttered to himself. "Kingdom Hearts...it's finally mine...!" He laughed an insane, maniacal laugh and held up his hands. "Kingdom Hearts! I command thee! Send me the power of darkness! Give me power beyond that of a Key Wielder! I want power!"

The heart shaped moon gave a horrible shudder, turned pitch black, and sent a black beam on the insane man, filling him with his power.

"Yes! Soon, all will fear the awesome might that is Asimov Buchannon!" He roared, laughing the whole entire time.

Sora bolted up in his bed, sweating bullets and panting like he just ran a marathon.

'Was that...a dream?' He thought. He looked over and groaned at the display on his alarm clock: 3:30 A.M. 'Who wakes up at 3:30 in the freakin' morning? Seriously!'

He flung himself back onto his pillow, and tried to force himself to sleep, but found that he couldn't.

"Urgh..." He groaned, tossing and turning. "Whatever...I need some fresh air anyway..." He grumbled to himself quietly. He got up and threw on a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt, then silently crept downstairs and out his front door onto the still moonlit beach of Destiny Islands.

He sat down and took a deep breath, smiled, and looked at his surroundings. "Man..." He said to himself. "It's so good to be home...2 long years of adventuring...slaying darkness...I really missed this..." He chuckled to himself, closed his eyes, put his hands behind his head, and leaned back into a...quite cushony part of sand.

He furrowed his eybrows at this sensation. 'Smooth...and soft...like velvet...but why...?' He thought. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a pair of soft blue eyes.

"Comfy, Sora?"

"OH JEEZ KAIRI!" He exclaimed, jerking up, clutching his chest. The auburn haired girl was rolling on the ground in a giggling fit.

"Jeez, Sora..." She said between giggles. "You really ARE lazy!"

He glared only slightly and grumbled to himself. "What are you even doing out here this late at night, Kairi?"

Her giggle fit slowed down and she smirked at Sora. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

The boy opened his mouth to fire a retort, but found none available. Dang, she was good. "I couldn't sleep...I had a nightmare..."

Kairi gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "You too?" She asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'You too?'?"

"I had a nightmare as well! A man with blood red eyes...he claimed Kingdom Hearts!"

He had to stifle his surprise. "That was my nightmare!"

"So, that makes three of us...nightmare? Or maybe a vision?" A voice said off to the side. Sora and Kairi turned to see their friend walking toward them.

"Riku! You too?" Sora asked.

The silver haired teen nodded. "Yea...but if we all three had it, I don't think you could call it a nightmare..."

Sora crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "So, you think that...eh...one guy...got Kingdom Hearts?"

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know, Sora. We could have witnessed what happened, or what will happen. Either way, we better be on guard...There's no telling what could happen next."

The two males nodded in concurrence. They couldn't agree more.

Sora then yawned. "Ugh...maybe I can sleep now. We've got school in a couple days anyway..."

Riku facepalmed and ran it down his face. "Don't remind me..."

"Oh, you two are so lazy! If you would actually stay awake during your classes, maybe you would actually _enjoy_ school!" Kairi scolded, trying to put the boys in a guilt trap. And much to her chagrin, they were ignoring her.

"I'm thinking about joining blitzball this year...what about you?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged. "Meh. Maybe."

At this point, Kairi was fuming. "You won't be able to do so if you two keep slacking off in school! You two are lucky you even squeaked by last year!"

Sora then looked around. "Did you hear something, Riku?"

"Can't say I did." The teen said.

Kairi's jaw hit the ground. "Why-! You idiots! Don't ignore me!" She said.

Riku was already headed back to his house. "I better get back. 'Night Sora, Kairi."

The brown haired boy nodded. "Yep. See ya tomorrow." He headed back to his house as well. Kairi followed their suits, but was still none too happy.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

(A/N: WARNING! The following may contain spoilers from the Birth by Sleep: Reconnect secret end movie, with a few slight or major changes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

The following day was uneventful for the three Key Wielders. As there were no more Heartless or Nobodies, they were forced to spar with each other-including Kairi-to keep up their strengths and work out tactics.

They didn't do that all day, however. They went about the small island, helping some of the locals with small chores or just talking to them in general. It wasn't bad, just a little dreary.

That evening found Sora sitting on the trio's favorite hangout, a bent and oddly formed tree. He stared out toward's the setting sun, holding the note from King Mickey. He was still in awe over it's words:

_I wanted to tell you immediately._ _There are memories asleep inside you._ _Those memory fragments connect to the future._ _Sora, Riku, Kairi,_ _the truth surrounding the Keyblade,_ _passes through numerous connections,_ _which are inside your hearts._ _Sora,_ _it all leads to you, and everyone is waiting for you._ _The only one who can heal their sadness is you._ _It's possible that the travels up until now,_ _compared to the next trip, may have been easy._ _Everything thought to be accidental was really connected,_ _and the door to a new departure already seems to be opening._

-_Mickey_

The boy turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

The hero of darkness seemed to ignore him, and leaned against the tree. "Have you decided?"

Sora looked at the boy in shock, then at the paper, then out to the sea. He gave a determined nod. "...Yea."

The two just looked out in silence, not noticing the presence of another person amongst them, having just arrived. "Sora..."

The boy turned to the voice, to find a seemingly saddened Kairi staring at him. "Kairi...I..." He jumped down and stared at the ground, not wanting to meet her gaze.

She just nodded at him, making a slight noise saying that she would be fine. He looked up at her and smiled slightly himself, giving her a nod back. He walked up to her, only stopping a few feet away. Neither noticed the smirk that graced Riku's face at the two.

Sora looked at Kairi, and soon lost his smile. "There are still those that need me...I have to mend the links connected to my heart together. And this time, I promise to come home."

Riku just gave a slight laugh at that. Not out of spite, but rather the comment. Kairi did the same. She took Sora's hand and placed her charm back into it, knowing he would keep it safe. She looked at him, and gave him the best smile she could without crying. "Just...hurry back, okay?"

And thus, the next chapter of Sora's adventures began.

A/N: Hope you liked that! More to come soon! Keep reading, for my sake and your own! REVIEWS WELCOME! :D


	2. Surfacing Through The Void

A/N: Well, this is chapter 2! Trust me, I'm having a hard enough time as it is writing out a basic plot for this story. _ But, anyway, I want you all to know that I will make this as long as possible, with as many updates as possible, but I'm leaving for vacation in a couple weeks, so I gotta plan for that.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts? Dude, I don't even own a COPY of the game anymore!

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Is there a reason why this bloody mess is soiling my carpet?"

"My deepest apologies, my lord! It's just that he has what you desire!"

"...A keyblade...?"

"Yes, sire! This boy has a quite powerful one as well!"

"I see...lift his face...I wish to see him..."

"..."

"Ah, it's _you._ Why, I didn't think it would be _this _easy. Oh, wipe that scowl off your face. Be glad you are joining the darkness where you came."

"Fuck you, Buchannon!"

"Ha! Tough words! But sadly, no back up for it. As much fun as I would like to have here, my boy, I have to have the darkness inside you. Say hello to Ansem for me, Riku."

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"..."

"...Asimov, it has been awhile..."

"Welcome back, Ansem, my old friend."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sora leaned back in his chair in the cockpit of the gummy ship, feeling quite tired.

3 years. 3 whole years of adventure...and he was finally done.

He had tracked down all the people linked to his heart and reconnected them to him. Axel, Roxas, Xion, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Namine. It had taken him quite a while to find out who some of them were, and help them discover their purpose in his life.

It was ironic, really, when he thought about. When people would ask where he had been, he could answer 'everywhere' and not be lying.

"Destiny Islands, 25 notches and closing." The computer told him, breaking him out of his musings.

Sora couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to see Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi...

He pulled out the good luck charm she made him. Despite where he had been, the little trinket had survived without a scratch.

A chuckle escaped past his lips as he remembered what had transpired just over 4 years ago, back when he was looking for Kairi and Riku. Despite the rough times he experienced, he also had a number of humerous occasions.

'Sounds like someone had a ton of fun.' A voice said inside his head.

'It actually was fun, Axel.' Sora thought back. 'Where did the others go?'

A laugh was heard. 'Oh, you know us. They're wherever they think they wanna be.'

Sora gave a nod and a smirk. The people he had helped out had indeed moved on...into him. Back where they belonged.

He then turned his attention back to the vastness of the multiverse, spotting his home in the distance. However, despite what he _should _have felt, something was...off.

'You feel it too?' Axel asked.

Sora closed his eyes and went into his mindscape, which was a nice field with green grass and a single tree. (A/N: Think inside the moon from Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask) Axel was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

Axel pushed off the tree and walked towards Sora, keeping his arms crossed. "I mean, ever since we got within range, there's been an air of...darkness around it. Much like me and Ro-I mean, Ventus when we were part of the Organization." He said.

Sora nodded. "What do you think? Heartless?"

Axel looked at the ground. "Honestly? I don't think so. I don't even think it's Nobodies...it's something far more sinister."

"I'll stay on guard. Since you're the only one here right now, though, I may need to call on your power." The brown haired boy said, crossing his own arms.

Axel smirked. "I'm here for ya, kid. Got it memorized? Now get going. We're about to land."

A bright light filled Sora's view and he saw the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands right beneath him.

"Arrived at destination." The computer said as the hatch on the side opened. Sora stepped out and instantly called out his Kingdom Key. It was a little too quiet for his liking. And a little too dark.

'Sora! To your left!' Axel called out in his head. The keybearer instantly turned and knocked away what seemed to be a mix between a Heartless and a Nobody.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sora muttered.

'No time! Behind you!'

This time he whipped around and found his blades locked with...

"R-Riku...?" Sora asked. It looked like Riku, for sure. But one thing that set him apart were the eyes. Riku never had amber colored eyes.

"We meet again, Sora. Tell me, do you like my creation?" Riku asked, but in a far more sinister, far more familiar voice.

"Ansem...What did you do to Riku?" Sora growled.

Ansem smirked. "Whatever are you talking about? Riku is right here with us! Just, not in person." He jumped back, went into Riku's fighting stance and the Way to Dawn turned into a different keyblade. It was very similar to the Kingdom Key, but the blade was black and the hilt was red.

'Be on your guard, Sora. He's not here to play around.' Axel warned.

'Gee, what made you say that?' Sora growled out in his head as Ansem took a swing, missing the boy by mere inches.

"Good, Sora! I see you have gotten better!" Ansem said, grinning. "But tell me, how would you fare against _this_?" He snapped his fingers, and a huge rumbling sound followed suit.

'Um...Sora?' Axel asked.

'Yeah?' Sora replied.

'You feel that, don't you?'

'Yeah.'

'Sora?'

'Yeah?'

'Run.'

And he did just that, especially since the ground soon started to fall away, much like the time when the Islands got invaded by darkness. Out of the crumbled ground and the darkness below it rose a massive creature, one that looked like a cross between a Twilight Thorn Nobody and Darkside Heartless. It was truly fearsome.

"Tell me, keybearer! Are you strong enough to defeat this creature?" Ansem called out from high above, obviously full of amusement.

'What _are _we gonna do? Even if we fused, we wouldn't make it! That thing is just to strong!' Axel said.

Sora thought for a moment. "We're...gonna need a miracle..." He said outloud.

Ansem let out a laugh. "Not even a miracle can save you from my masterpiece! Now die!"

Sora clenched his eyes, not wanting to see the end as the giant fist came crashing toward him. So, he waited...and waited...huh...maybe it was less painful then he first thought?

'Think again! Ya might wanna look!' Axel said

"Geez, Sora! How do you manage to get in these situations?"

Sora opened his eyes and looked in front of him, just in time to see none other than...

"Cloud!" The keybearer exclaimed.

"Ngh...strong bastard, ain't ya...?" The blond haired male growled out to the creature, obviously struggling. "Sora...urgh...get to the gummi ship...not yours, ours...it's on the other side of the island...urf...Kairi and the others are waiting..."

"Kairi? She made it?" Sora asked, relieved.

Cloud merely nodded. "Get going! I'm right behind ya!" He shoved the giant fist back, making the giant being stumble.

"What about Ansem?" Sora said.

"I think he left...I'm definitely not feeling him...Now go!"

Sora nodded and ran across the slowly crumbling beach, jumping across a few gaps along the way.

'I'm beginning to wonder if you _like _being saved.' Axel said, teasing the boy.

'Oh, can it!' He replied. He kept running and soon saw the ship in the distance. He was almost there...

"Sora! Keep running! Don't stop!" Cloud said, falling in beside Sora.

"What about that...thing?" The keybearer asked.

"Too strong!" A loud explosion behind them signaled the monster's slow gaining. "Damn it! Hang on!" He grabbed Sora, and they soon found themselves in front of the ship. "Get in!" Neither male hestiated and soon climbed in and strapped in.

"Hey, Sora! The years have been kind!" A voice from the pilot's seat said.

"Cid!" Sora said.

"Good to see ya! Now, whattaya say we get out of here?" He punched a few buttons and pushed a lever forward. "Hang on!" he said, and they were off like a rocket, away from the now destroyed Destiny Islands.

'Dang...what did we miss?' A familiar voice said.

'Ven! Are the others with you?' Sora asked, elated to have his companions back.

'When aren't we? We would be out longer, but we invaded a mind we shouldn't have, thanks to _someone._' Xion said with a bit of anger.

'Oh, come on! He looked like fun! How was I supposed to know he was a serial killer?' Terra replied, defending himself.

'Do I wanna know?' Sora asked, sweatdropping.

'I don't think so, Sora. But I can tell you're a little shaken up. Why don't you rest?' Namine said.

The boy nodded in his mind. 'Yea...okay...' And the instant he closed his eyes, he soon found himself asleep.

A/N: Well! What'd ya think? What do I have in store for the names of these new creatures? Just who is Asimov Buchannon? I'll tell you...later! R&R!


End file.
